In Flight Omake
by Biigoh
Summary: So, being the decadent meta person I am... and being a fan of In Flight by Gabriel Blessing. And there being an omake thread in his forum... I ended up doing some omake. Non-official, unsanctioned and stuff.
1. Intro

So, basically... I go to doing some omake for In Flight by Gabriel Blessing on his forum.

The forum in question can be located here - fanfiction . net /forum/The_Mechanics_of_In_Flight/88086/

The fanfic in question can be located here - fanfiction . net /s/6556187/1/


	2. Questions

With the departure of Seo and his twins, that just left me, my... harem, Miya and Kazehana. Which was when Matsu spoke up in reply to my question of "well?". It was clear that I was upset, very obviously so, at being forced to reveal so much of my past.

She had removed her glasses once more, her posture and mannerisms once more that of an adult who had to face difficulties that a child could not understand. It is this aspect of her that I preferred to dealing with, instead of her normal child-like manner of speech and actions.

"Matsu, that is, I have heard what you have to say. But what I heard is this. You, Shirou, do not trust anyone. You can not or perhaps will not trust us. It is... interesting to hear your story, but what you leave out is also interesting. I won't say more on that... it is up to you if you will ever trust those who love you with the truth."

She knew, this much I could sense, a slight glance from the corner of my eye revealed that Miya and Akitsu were curious alongside the others at what Matsu was saying. Clearly, she had somehow deduced what I was. A magus. But it wasn't like the Association left notes on electronic devices or the internet. The very notion of mages using computers was ludicrious to say the least. After all, I would have been considered forward thinking and according to my harem, I would be considered backwards in my usage and knowledge of computers.

"Knowing what we are, what we can do, what we have done," that last portion was said with a slight look at both Miya and Kazehana was indication that she spoke of the first generation Discipline Squad and of the invisible war between the fledgling MBI and the various governments over the Sekirei spaceship and what lay aboard it. "You still do not trust us to help you against humans who would chase after you."

"Which is what your enemies, what you ran from, are... right?" That tilt and manner of how she said right gave a good indication that 'yes, she knew', but more importantly, she didn't want to bring that up. That she would wait for me to speak about... magic.

"Against armies, we would shatter such and have," She continued on, relentlessly. "Not just us, your Sekieri... but MBI, itself, would know before human governments or forces act and would retaliate. In this day and age, information and technology can do a lot. A lot more than what brute force can achieve."

"Your excuses of a 'legacy of a misspent youth' wears thin, Shirou," the red haired Sekirei did not bend or waver, even as she spoke. Her resolution as she stood against me with words was fierce and strong. "If Akitsu had not gone to help you against... what was his name? Wasn't it something... Archibald? I honestly do not think you could have survived. At least, not as lightly as you did."

Ho... how did she KNOW this? My thoughts raced. Osaka park had sufficient cover that she shouldn't have been able to view the fight with just that satellite. The widening of my eyes was sufficient answer of how surprised I was at her statements. As well as just how... accurate she was.

"In this day and age, if one cares to and has the means to do so, one can see everything in this world. And what one can see, one can touch," here Matsu's light smile turned... vicious. "Did you know that the Archibalds were wealthy? With stocks in various companies, and ownership of certain busineses, secreted bank accounts with accumulated wealth over the centuries? Was, was the operative word. And, it is odd how the members of that ancient family have somehow ended up on a number of lists that no one would desire to be on. Such that even trying to leave or enter any country would be an... adventure if one had wealth, which they no longer do."

"For daring to try and kill you, Matsu took it upon herself to punish them." That calm manner of how she had ruined them further in the modern world surprised me. Perhaps, even Matsu had a vengeful side to her.

As I opened my mouth to speak, the 'wisdom sekirei' continued on. "Perhaps, Shirou will say something about how he fought Sekirei and won, or how he fought against Miya for some time... far longer than most could?"

"That advantage was only because those Sekirei didn't know what you could do. Knowledge and their lack of it was their downfall." Well, that and their experience, I mentally noted.

"But... if Shirou-tan has enemies, things in his past who would hunt him down. Would it not be better if he told his Sekirei? So that they would know what to do or not do? Unlike those who he fought and.., defeated?" This... to this, I had no answer. Not really. "Or is Shirou-tan so blinded by his past that he can only hide his head in sand and pretend that he can only run away? That those who love him wouldn't help him?"

"Shirou, please," A wane sad look on Matsu, one that was matched by the confusion on most of my flock's faces. It was clear that she wanted me to tell the others the truth. About magic... which would lead to Association falling upon these poor, poor innocent aliens like a pile of bricks would upon defenseless eggs.

[a] Tell the flock about magic.

[b] Run away to the workshop and pretend that this isn't happening.

[c] Keep quiet. Destroying the veil of mystery that Magic possesses is bad.

[d] Distract them with an orgy! JAM IT IN! 


	3. Scorned Witch 1

**The Scorned Witch**

_Had I been dealing with another Caster like from the Grail War all this time and never realized it?_

What if Shirou had been right. And Matsu was another witch who had been scorned?

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet month since... my unwilling revelation of my misspent youth by Matsu. Sanitized of any mention of magic. After all, such knowledge would only cause trouble by making those who knew targets of the Magic Association.<p>

An uneasy peaceful month where the only thing that kept the next stage from starting was simply the fact that Kazehana hadn't been winged. It was clear that she was reacting to me, I knew it and so did she. She was strong enough to resist forceful winging, this much was evident when she ventured forth from Izumo House. And I did not desire to wing her.

And so time passed, and things did not change. And the Magic Association did not come charging in... only my sister who came back on the weekends, causing me no end of amusement and headaches with her usual antics. And I only had silence for Matsu, no forgiveness even as I used the information she kept providing for me.

Perhaps, if I had been willing forgive Matsu, things could have gone differently. Or if Matsu hadn't been like Caster in working around my back and desires... but things were never that simple. At least not in hindsight.

One afternoon, after I returned from work, the back of my mind noticed something was wrong. It was something minor thus it took some time before I picked up on the fact that Matsu's scent was... missing.

Which resulted in me searching her room. A morbid action when I noticed how... tidy it was compared to its normal state. That and the fact that every single one of Matsu's computers and electronics were off had alarm bells ringing in my head before I found the note tapped to to the bottom of one of my monitors.

A note which as I read made me curse once more by the Root. It was a note from Matsu denoting her regrets and appologize for forcing me to speak of my past. And that she would no longer be a burden upon my harem.

As I read and cursed for Matsu's foolishness, for I still had a NEED of her for the rest of the tournament to come, I felt the ever so slight flow of prana that bound me and my Sekirei flow shift. It seemed that Matsu had truly exited my harem... likely by termination if she had just gone out and looked for a Sekirei and her Ashikibi to challenge.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	4. Scorned Witch 2

**The Scorned Witch**

I cursed as I watched the televised fight on the television. The second discipline squad, the Witches' Squad or so it was called by the ashikabi on the forums, were facing Higa. A battle between two teams consisting of three sekirei and their ashikabi.

This was worryingly new. Matsu's data was severely out of date as MBI hadn't had a second discipline squad listed. Worse, one of them was Kazehana. That answered the question of why the third stage had started. And what happened to her. It didn't answer the how.

But it was the third that had me cursing. She seemed familiar standing behind her ashikabi in a black hooded cloak that concealed everything but her lower jaw. That stance and posture was almost identical to that of Caster's as she stood behind her master.

Higa obviously was desperate given that his heavy hitter was fending off two of the Sekirei fielded by his enemy. Still, he did have two sekirei to the one standing behind the nameless MBI dog.

It was when Higa's sekirei challenged the lone MBI disciplining 'witch' that I knew that something impossible had happened. That slight twitch of lips, that gentle curve that formed a smile as she responded to that challenge with her name and designation.

"I am afraid I can not allow you to touch my ashikabi. I, number zero two, Matsu, the scorned witch sekirei, will show you the error of your ways."

It wasn't possible for her to be alive or fighting. For Matsu to somehow be disconnected from me meant that she had to be terminated or there was a way. Some secrets that MBI kept that allowed them to reset a Sekirei's crest. A possibility I had thought and discarded. And one which seemed far too possible.

The gasps of shocks and surprise from my Sekirei around me showed that they were certainly not expecting this either.

Her cloak swept open as she took to the heavens upon wings of metal construct that held rings and discs of glowing energies. In the dark heavens of the night sky, Matsu's resemblance to Caster was unkenly. I knew that it was possible for science to bridge the gap of what magic and thaumatugy could do. But what MBI possessed and could field in terms of what Matsu wore seemed almost supernatural, or perhaps a better word would be science-fictional.

A gesture with her hand and a soft murmured "lock on" and night turned to day as beams of light and energy flashed down from the heavens to slam her enemy sekirei into the dirt. Some twitching from them resulted in another punishing strike from the heavens. This time, they stopped moving and their crests faded away.

From the pale look on Higa's face, it was clear that he hadn't anticipated what Matsu could do. For my part, I didn't blame him. It was not... impossible to have access to pin-point orbital weaponry. But to use it thus?

Had Matsu's powers grown in strength since her departure from Izumo house? Or had they always being this strong and she had never bothered to correct my misconceptions on what she could do with the right tools.

As she floated downwards to the earth. It was clear.

Quite clear that Matsu was like that accursed bitch Medea of Colchis. Just like her. But how hadn't she known of Caster's style and tactics? It wasn't as if details of the fifth Grail War was available outside of those who had been there.

And I, certainly, had never told her the details. Especially of that root-be-damned witch.

And the Sekirei weren't like Servents where dreams could be transferred with prana. Or were they?

* * *

><p>To be continued? Or most likely not.<p> 


	5. Scorned Witch 3

Iron Fic 3.2 Entry  
><strong>The Scorned Witch<strong>  
>An In Flight Omake  Perspective Thingy from Matsu's POV  
>How decadently meta of me. A fanfic of a fanfic.<br>Time start : 12:44  
>Time end : 13:40<p>

* * *

><p>Before she was winged, Matsu had wondered what her Ashikabi would be like.<p>

Would he be kind and loving in an oblivious way as he tried to balance her needs with his, and that of the other Sekirei he would surely possess?

Or would he be a forceful Ashikabi, like the Ashikabi of the South, bending her existence to match that of his?

A kind Ashikabi who would listen to her words and whose heart overflowed with love? Or a cruel one who would make use of her for her abilities and that alone with no love offered to her.

She studied deeply those Ashikabi who had winged a Sekirei, pondering... wondering... if she should approach them to be winged. After all, wisdom and knowledge without the power to act upon such was useless. Just as useless as power without the wisdom and knowledge of how, when and what to act upon.

And so, the days flew by, and Sekirei after Sekirei were released into the wild beyond the confines of the MBI laboratories where they had been grown and tuned.

She knew of how weak some of them were, deliberately so... compared to the might displayed by the original Discipline Squad and that of the nine single digits.

Oh, there might be some who thought that she was weak, able to only peek into the minds of machines. But that wasn't her true power, merely how she posited her power. After all, were not human minds and bodies in the end also machines? Electro-chemical based, but still machines in the end.

She could read minds, could read bodies, even before they acted. But that was just reading. To act upon the machines would require a Norito or... a little special something she had seen hints of within the MBI systems.

And so, she passed her time, studying the world with the perspective of her computers, from the eyes of the satellites and assorted electronic cameras that proliferated across ShinTokyo and the world.

Observing but never acting, always waiting... til one day, he came. And it was too late for her to offer herself to another.

She had observed the intruder upon her domain, upon Izumo House, even if he and his Sekirei had been invited by Homura. For if she didn't... she wouldn't have deserved her title. When she found herself reacting, the ever calm and collected Matsu reacting, she attempted to study her Ashikabi's past. Attempt being the key word.

For it was as if he didn't exist beyond a few notations on the internet. Here were his electronic records of his scholastic achievements, notations of being mechanically inclined and of being part of the student council, here were tickets purchased after his high school to England, there were records of an apartment rental, phone bills and utilities with his name and that of his female companion while they stayed in London. And then, the flight back to Japan...

She didn't know what happened at the meeting between the Old Woman and Karasuba with him at the airport. What records that had existed were confiscated and likely destroyed for they certainly hadn't entered the MBI servers.

As she observed HIM. She knew, knew with a certainty that it was too late. Far too late for any other options.

It was the sight of HIM facing Miya! Miya! That pushed her over the edge. Trying harder and ever harder to stay firm in the face of Miya's speed and power with nothing but pure skill. Ahhhh... it was far too late for her to resist.

And so, Matsu gave into her urges... as soon as the fight ended. After all... it wouldn't do to not watch and record that fight, right? It wasn't like HE wouldn't still be there afterward.

* * *

><p>Owari?<p> 


	6. Scorned Witch 4

**The Scorned Witch**  
>Part 4<p>

* * *

><p>The day was quiet and calm. The grey clouds concealing the advent of the sun's rise matched her mood as she sat at the park and observed the changing of night to day.<p>

The cloak she had on with its hood was but a token of a pretense that she was concealing her identity.

The fig leaf as it were.

She knew that MBI knew where she was, just as they knew that she knew that they knew. An endless recursion of knowing as it were.

But as long as she had a pretense of concealing her location, MBI and its director could have pretend they didn't know where she was. And status quo stayed as it was, ever balanced upon a fine edge.

The breeze held the scent of brine, a nostalgic arouma for her. She remembered that long ago day when she and the first disciplinary squad made their debut on Kamikura Island to protect the unhatched chicks aboard the ship.

That scent of sea, blood and death.

It was one that would never leave her, nor she suspected the others.

"You know, I was not expecting a hikikomori like you to brave the outside world. That you would keep yourself confined to the Izumo inn for the duration of the Plan."

They made a pair, an alien clad in white and concealed by a cloak and hood and a mad man dressed in finery and an impressive white cape.

He had simply just sat down beside her without a by your leave. Social mores were something he didn't really care about. Her senses via the surveillance systems arrayed in the city and high above in the heavens revealed the presence of his body guards, which included unwinged Sekirei.

"Things change. You know how it is," She replied demurely, as if an estranged daughter to her father, while removing her glasses to wipe its lenses.

"Perhaps, but I must admit to some curiosity to seeing you out here, without a goal or fulfilling some duty to Minato," And that hint of interest could be heard in his voice. In a sense, he was her father given that his role as her tuner.

"Don't worry, he isn't hiding some place waiting to ambush you," A not quite snort and shake of head accompanied her response. "Or to snipe at you."

"I know," The absolute confidence in his voice spoke volumes. He did, indeed, know. After all, he has access to the resources she did in terms of surveillance and perhaps... more. "But this isn't about him. It's about you."

"Not concerned at all about your long lost son?" An eyebrow rose at his statement.

"Of course, it's about him too. But, you are closer to being my daughter than he is my son," Minaka's reply was quick enough that she could feel confident that he actually meant it. "Besides, you're not just my daughter, you're also my daughter-in-law. That has to count for something, like squaring relations and such."

The chairman of MBI's smirk as he took off his glasses and wiped it was reassuring to someone who was used to his myarid quirks.

"I suppose that's true. I must, however, admit that your son is... is an idiot." That candid statement got him to look at her, truly look at her.

"Tell me. What happened?"

Owari?


End file.
